Our invention relates to a device for mooring a floating body, such as a ship, comprising a device anchored to the seabed, such as a mooring tower or a mooring buoy, or a second floating body, at least one rigid arm, at least one weight connected by means of a tension member to the floating body or the device anchored to the seabed, and an additional means of force.